The Legend of Kachi
by wolfgirl539
Summary: This story is about a young Pikachu that doesn't seem to fit in.Soon he develops his friendship with his trainer and they set out.But when she gets involved in a vicious gang that only wants rare pokemon, will he follow or turn his back on her? No flames
1. Chapter 1

"Long ago, there lived an ancient Pokemon who's power was greater than any. Many tried to capture this rare and powerful Pokemon but all failed. This Pokemon was Arceus. One night, a traveler was passing through when he came face to face with the rare Pokemon. The traveler not knowing that Arceus was rare, decided to battle it. He chose his faithful Absol, Sol. Sol battled with Arceus but lost miserably. Arceus was injured in the fight though. Arceus ran up into the depts of the mountains while the traveler tended to his Absol. They say that ever since, Absol and Acreus had been worst enemies. Most say that Arceus thought that Absol had kicked it out of its home. Absol thinks that Acreus had tried to destroy the village where most Absol lived."

"Say it again, Granny!" Little Rebecca yelled. Her granny laughed softly.

"That was the tenth time I have told it to you, dear. And that was just today." Granny said. She gazed out the window as Little Rebecca tried to persuade her into saying it again. Granny wondered where in the night sky Rebecca's parents were at a time like this.

"Granny?" Rebecca asked. Granny looked down to her. Rebecca was smiling softly at her.

"Yes, dear?" Granny asked.

"Have you ever seen Arceus?" Rebecca asked. Granny smiled. She then gazed out the window again and remembered that night.

"I haven't but your grandfather had." Granny answered. She heard a small gasp come from Rebecca.

"Really? How?" Rebecca asked her grandmother. Granny looked down at her and smiled brightly.

"The traveler I keep telling you about was your grandfather." She told her. Rebecca gasped then wiggled around in bed with excitement.

"Cool! Grandfather fought Arceus with his Absol?" Rebecca said.

"Yes. After Sol was injured, your grandfather brought him down to the village and I was the one who tended to it. We fell in love soon after." Granny told her. Rebecca wiggled around again.

"That was back when you were a Pokemon Breeder, right Granny?" Rebecca asked. Granny nodded.

"That's right. I had an Absol back then too. My Absol fell in love with Sol and soon they had bred." Granny kept telling Rebecca. Rebecca squealed and wiggled again.

"Granny?"

"Yes, dear?" Granny asked again. She could see a giant smile on Rebecca's face.

"When will I have my first Pokemon?" Rebecca asked. Granny smiled.

"When you turn ten. That will be in five more years." Granny said. They laughed a bit but Rebecca really wanted a Pokemon now.

"Rebecca! Mom! Come down here, quick!" Rebecca's mother yelled from downstairs. Quickly Rebecca grabbed her shoes and followed her grandmother downstairs.

"What is it?" Granny asked. They saw that Rebecca's mother was excited about something. She called to Rebecca and Rebecca walked to her.

Her mother picked her up and carried her outside into their Pokemon Day Care. Rebecca saw the Raichu, Kachu, and the Pikachu, Kaching, standing outside the cabin. They went in when Rebecca and her family went in too. Inside, Rebecca saw her father standing over an egg. Rebecca wiggled in excitement when she saw. Her mother put her down and Rebecca ran to the egg. She watched it closely.

"This is Kaching's and Kachu's egg." Her father told her. She looked at Kachu and Kaching her were smiling at her.

"Is this gonna be the first Pichu in the cabin in three years?" Granny asked.

"Yes. And since I already have Kachu and Becky already has Kaching, we want Rebecca to have this one." Her father said. Rebecca screamed with joy. She hugged her mother and father then Kachu and Kaching.

"You have to take good care of it. Remember that, Rebecca." Her mother told her.

"Of course! I promise to take good care of it. Thanks a bunch!" Rebecca said to her parents.

"Now take it home and place it in your room. Make sure not to break it." Her father reminded her.

"Okay." Rebecca responded and carried the egg into her home. Kaching and Kachu followed.

Rebecca placed the small egg on the desk in her room. Kaching and Kachu stayed with her incase the egg fell over. Rebecca watched as the two watched it too. Rebecca wondered how her new pokemon would look. She, being the intelligent daughter of a Pokemon Breeder and a Pokemon Researcher, looked over Kaching and Kachu. Kaching was the female of the pair. She belonged to Rebecca's mother, Becky. Kaching had the tips of her ears and tail purple along with the spots on her cheeks. Kachu was the male of the pair. He belonged to Rebecca's father, Derek. Kachu was a normal Raichu with his body completely black. Where on a normal Raichu had orange, Kachu had black, and the rest was the same. Rebecca found out how her Pichu would look like and fell asleep with the family pet, Shinx at the feet of her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three Months Later...**_

"Mommy!!" Rebecca yelled from her room. Her father and mother came rushing in to see the egg glowing. Granny came in and smiled at her granddaughter. Kaching and Kachu stood next to Shinx, watching their egg.

"It's hatching so soon?" Becky asked. Granny smiled.

"Rebecca has been taking very good care of it. I'm not surprised." Granny said.

They watched as the egg began to morph. rebecca watched carefully. The egg stopped glowing and they saw the Pichu. It was completely black with the tips of it's tail, ears and paws purple along with his cheeks. Rebecca thought that it looked well with his dark purple eyes. Kaching rapidly ran to it and hugged it. Rebecca looked at Kachu and saw him a bit angry but it changed when he saw her looking. He also ran to his newly born son.

"Are you going to name it?" Derek asked his daughter. Rebecca picked up the Pichu and held him in her arms.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna follow his name like the family. I'm going to name him..." Rebecca paused for a moment and looked over the small thing in her arms. She looked at his parents and then at him. "I'm gonna name him Kachi." She stated. Her family smiled.

"That's a beautiful nickname. Now let's go check his health." Derek told her. The family all went outside into the cabin. Rebecca handed Kachi to her father and watched as he checked him.

"How does he look, daddy?" Rebecca asked after a few minutes. Derek handed Kachi back to Rebecca and then smiled.

"He's very health. You took good care of him, kid." Derek said and patted his daughter.

Rebecca laughed. Shinx walked around her. Rebecca then walked to the swing in the garden. She carried the Pichu and placed it on a soft patch of grass. She sat next to it and gazed at the sky. She soon realized something.

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer." She whispered to herself.

---------------------------------------

_**One year Later...**_

"Come on, Kachi!" Rebecca yelled at Kachi. Kachi was sleeping on her bed which was annoying her since she had to make her bed.

"Pi-ka-chu." Kaching said softly to her son. Kachi playfully shoved her off the bed.

"Kachi! If you don't get off by three, I'll call Granny!" Rebecca warned.

"Pichu." Kachi said with his eyes closed.

"One!" Rebecca began. Kachi ignored. "Two!" Kaching was laughing. "Three! Granny!" Rebecca yelled. Kachi jumped on Rebecca's shoulder and slept there.

"What is it, dear?" Granny asked as she came up the stairs.

"Never mind, Granny." Rebecca said and laughed nervously. Kachi smirked. She then did her bed with Kachi on her shoulder. Granny left to make breakfast.

Rebecca placed Kachi down on the newly made bed and went into the bathroom. She took a quick bath then changed. She wore her normal dress. It was lavender with a black obi around her. She brushed her long black hair and left it down. She had black eyes too. Anyone could tell that black and purple were her favorite colors. She came out the room and saw Kachi running with Shinx. He was obviously chasing her. Rebecca picked up Kachi as he whizzed by. She grabbed her bagpack which was black. She went downstairs with Kachi on her shoulder. She saw her grandmother making breakfast which didn't surprise her. She quickly grabbed a peach and ran outside.

"Rebecca! What about your breakfast?" Granny yelled to her.

"I'll be back soon!" Rebecca yelled back.

She ran out of the house and jumped over the fence. She then ran to the cabin where she found her mother with a client. Her mother was a Pokemon Breeder and her father was a Pokemon Researcher. Becky ran a Pokemon Day Care. She worked all day along Rebecca's dad.

"Mom!" Rebecca called. Becky turned to her.

"Yes, Rebecca?" She responded as she handed back the client's pokemon. It was the Spoink.

"Can I go see Nick?" Rebecca asked her. The client payed and then left.

"Sure. Just be home by breakfast." Becky told her.

"Okay!" Rebecca responded and ran out the cabin.

She then began to run out into her home town, Celestic Town. She ran all the way to her friend's house. Her friend was named Nick. Nick was a six year old like herself and still didn't have a pokemon. Nick had spikey brown hair and blue eyes. Like the color of his eyes, he wore the same colored whirt with black baggy pants. He always wore a black cap. He traveled around everywhere with his blue bagpack. She ran all the way to his house, located in the same town. She knocked on the door and was greeted by her friend.

"Hey, Nick!" Rebecca greeted.

"Hey, Rebel. What ya doin' here?" Nick asked. He always called her Rebel like most kids in their town. It was easier to call her that.

"I came to visit. Ya wanna go to my house and battle?" Rebel asked him. Nick thought about it.

"Can I use the Absol this time?" He asked. Rebel laughed.

"Sure. But I'm going to use my Pokemon, Kachi." Rebel said and pointed to her shoulder. Nick gasped.

"When did you get a Pokemon?" Nick asked her.

"He hatched last year. You were still off with your dad in Jubilife Town." Rebel reminded him.

"Darn! I always wanted to see a Pokemon hatch from an egg and I missed it!" Nick said. They laughed then Nick walked with Rebel.

"Let's hurry!" Rebel recommended.

They began to run when a Bidoof stepped in the way. Kachi jumped from Rebel's shoulder and stood face to face with it. Rebel understood and they all became quiet.

"Kachi, use Tackle." Rebel commanded Kachi. Kachi did as he was told and tackled the Bidoof. Bidoof, seeing the sudden charge, dodged quickly.

"Use Quick Attack!" Rebel said. Kachi did so and attacked. Bidoof ran off, screaming and yelling. Rebel sighed.

"Hey. At least you got to battle." Nick told her.

"Yeah but I wanted to catch it." Rebel said and kicked up dust from the ground.

Kachi jumped back on her shoulder and continued their journey. It was about ten minutes later that a Budew came out to the open and charged at them. Kachi jumped yet again and tackled it away.

"You'll get it this time." Nick encouraged.

"Alright. Use Spark, Kachi." Rebel said. Kachi used Spark but it didn't effect it that much.

"Darn. Try using Quick Attack." Nick recommended.

"Okay. Use Quick Attack." Rebel told Kachi. Kachi repeatedly attacked Budew with Quick Attack until Budew fainted.

"Now use the pokeball!" Nick yelled excited. Rebel nodded and threw one. It began to move so Rebel became nervous. It stopped and Rebel jumped and yelled in the air with excitement.

"Cool! I caught a Budew!" Rebel yelled. nick laughed at his friend. Rebel soon stopped and smiled at Kachi.

"What ya gonna name it?" Nick asked. Rebel thought for a moment.

"It's obviously a male since it charged at us." Rebel said which made Nick angry. They laughed. "So I'll name it Butanew." She said. Nick looked confused at her.

"Why?" Nick asked. Rebel laughed.

"Because he's _but a new_ pokemon for me." Rebel explained. They laughed after that. Kachi jumped back on Rebel's shoulder and they all ran back to Rebel's house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rebel yelled as she went inside the cabin with Nick.

"Welcome home honey. Hello Nick." She greeted.

"Hello." Nick greeted back. Rebel ran into her father's lab.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?" Rebel yelled. Derek stopped working and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked her. Rebel took out the pokeball and showed it to him.

"I caught a Budew with Kachi! I named him Butanew." Rebel said. She tossed the pokeball as everyone came in the lab. Out came the small Budew.

"Congrats." Her mother said.

"It looks like a healthy one." Derek said as he looked over the Budew.

"Yes. Now come eat breakfast." Granny told her.

She put back Butanew in the pokeball and went inside the house. She fed Kachi, Shinx, and Butanew then sat down at the table with Nick. They talked about some things until Granny brought them the food. They ate happily. Soon after they finished, they went outside and battled. Rebel chose Kachi while Nick in the end decided that he would use Cherubi instead of Absol. They battled and their pokemon were tired. Rebel delivered the last blow which knocked out Cherubi. As Rebel cheered for her victory, she didn't notice Kachi evolving until Nick told her. Rebel watched as Kachi evolved into a Pikachu.

"Cool!" Rebel yelled. Nick grunted as he still didn't have a pokemon and Rebel had already eveolved her's.

"Very." Granny said as she watched from the window. Becky watched from the cabin Nick's sad expression that she grabbed an egg from the cabin and brought it outside. She gave it to Nick.

"What is it? A Pichu? Maybe a Absol?" Rebel began asking.

"No. It's a Skorupi." Becky told them. Nick smiled at her. Becky then went back in the cabin after Nick said thank you.

"Cool! A Skorupi. My dad had a Drapion so maybe he bred it and made this egg." Rebel said.

"Wow. I have my first pokemon!" Nick yelled and hugged his egg.

"Take care of it." Rebel reminded him.

"Everyone knows that." Nick said. After that, they both sat in the garden and watched the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Four years Later...**_

Rebel woke up that morning with Kachi already awake. That surprised her. He was always the lazy type of Pokemon to her. She ignored him and did her bed. While she was doing this though, Kachi had jumped out the window of her bedroom and out of the Day Care. Rebel kept doing what she did every morning. Kachi ran to the Pokemon Center of Celestic Town and went in. Nurse Joy recognized the Pikachu and looked around for Rebel but didn't see her. She was about to call her when Ashh Ketchum came up with his own Pikachu. He was with Dawn and Brock. Brock did his thing and was pulled away by Dawn.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal my pokemon?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy nodded.

Ash placed his pokeballs on the counter when Kachi ran and snatched one. He then ran out the Center with the pokeball in his mouth. Pikachu followed him with Ash, Dawn, and Brock behind. Kachi lead them all to the Pokemon Day Care where he dropped the pokeball and ran inside the cabin. Ash picked up his pokeball and furiously ran inside the cabin. He only saw a woman standing there, feeding an Eevee.

"Excuse me. Did you happen to see a black Pikachu run in?" Ash asked, approaching the woman.

"Don't tell me Kachi lead you here." She said. She told them to follow her out into the garden where they saw Kachi. He was smirking evily. Ash pointed an acusing finger at him and said that that was him.

"Mom, have you seen Kachi around?" Rebel asked as she came in the garden. Kachi jumped on her shoulder. "There you are. You naughty pokemon." Rebel said. She was about to leave when she saw the trainers.

"Hey! Is that your Pikachu?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rebel responded.

"It's so adorable! Does it have a name?" Dawn asked.

"His name is Kachi." Rebel said and patted Kachi. Ash pointed at her.

"Well that Kachi of your's stole one of my pokeballs!" Ash said. Kachi smirked at this.

"He does that a lot. Hope he didn't damage it." Rebel said. Ash looked at the pokeball in his hands.

"No but he scared us." Dawn said. Brock had hearts in his eyes again.

"My names Rebecca but everyone calls me Rebel. Who are you guys?" Rebel asked.

"My name's Ash from Pallet Town. And this is Pikachu." Ash said. He pointed to the mouse on his shoulder.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn said. Brock ran to Rebel.

"And I'm Brock, your night in shining armor." Brock said but was pulled away by Dawn.

"That's a pretty colorful Pikachu you have." Ash said.

"Yeah. His parents are like him too." Rebel said. Nick was passing by and called to her.

"Hey Rebel! Wanna battle?!" Nick yelled. Rebel looked to him.

"Sure! Come in and we can have a battle here!" Rebel said. Nick jumped over the fence and ran to them.

"This is my friend, Nick." Rebel introduced.

"Hi." Nick greeted. "So are you going to use Kachi again?" Nick asked as he turned his attention to Rebel.

"Sure am but how about we have a three on three battle? Much more fun." Rebel said.

"Cool. Who will you use?" Nick asked.

"I'll use Kachi, Butanew, and Shinx." Rebel said. Shinx came out of the house.

"But Shinx is a family pet not a battle pokemon." Nick pointed out.

"Fine ya big baby. I'll use Blackflame." Rebel said. Nick nodded.

"I'll use Skorupi, Mudkip, and Miley." Nick said. Rebel released her pokemon as Nick released his.

"Hey! I can I battle too?" Ash asked.

"How about a double battle then?" Rebel recommended.

"Sure but who's with me?" Nick asked.

"I'll do it." Brock said.

"Okay. Who are your pokemon? Only three for each though." Rebel said.

"I'll use Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig." Ash said.

"And I'll use Chimchar." Brock said. We looked at him.

"Who else?" Nick asked.

"I have no other yet." Brock said.

"Then I'll just use Pikachu to be even." Ash said.

"Alright then. We can use the stadium out by the forest in the Day Care." Rebel said. They all walked there. They got in position and planned something with their partners. Then they battled.

"I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash said and Pikachu jumped from his shoulder.

"I choose Skorupi!" Nick said. Skorupi came out of it's pokeball.

"I choose Chimchar!" Brock said and sent out said pokemon.

"I choose you, Kachi!" Rebel said and Kachi jumped from my shoulder.

"Chimchar use Ember!" Brock called out and Chimchar attacked Pikachu. Pikachu dodged.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Use Sparks and Voltackle, Kachi!" I yelled. Kachi did the combination and looked as graceful as ever. I heard Dawn gasp. Kachi attacked Skorupi who was hit rather hard.

"Wow. He looks well raised and powerful too." Ash told Rebel.

"Sure is. Kachi, use Iron Tail!" Rebel yelled. He attacked Chimchar who dodged.

"Use Ember!" Brock said again. It hit Kachi.

"Use Thunderbolt again, Pikachu!" Ash said and it hit Skorupi.

"Use Bite!" Nick said. Skorupi was high leveled so it was a critacal hit on Pikachu.

"Help out! Use Thundershock!" Rebel said and Kachi attacked Skorupi who fainted. Nick sent out Mudkip.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash said and attacked Chimchar. Chimchar fainted so Nick pulled out Miley who was a Pikachu.

"Use Voltackle on Miley!" Rebel called out and Kachi attacked. Miley dodged.

"Use Headbutt!" Nick said. Miley hit Pikachu.

"Use Headbutt too!" Rebel called out and Kachi hurled her away from Pikachu.

"Now use Water Gun on Pikachu!" Nick said and attacked Pikachu. It fainted.

"I choose you, Blackflame!" Rebel said and out came her Combusken. Blackflame was completely black which amazed Ash.

"Use Firespin Blackflame! Then jump into it and use Voltackle, Kachi!" Rebel yelled. They did just that and eliminated both Miley and Mudkip.

"I guess you win again." Nick said as he called back his pokemon into their pokeballs.

"That looked like a combination. Are you a coordinator?" Dawn asked Rebel.

"Not yet but I hope to be when I can travel." Rebel told her. They began to walk to the cabin. They sat down leaning against it.

"Then you should come with us." Dawn said after a long while. It took Rebel by surprise.

"I would but can't. I'm going to continue the family business by becoming a breeder or researcher." Rebel told them.

"I'm going to become a Pokemon Breeder." Brock said.

"Well I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!" Nick said.

"No I will!" Ash said.

"I'm going to be a Pokemon Coordinator like my mom." Dawn said. An Unbreon came to them and sat next to Rebel.

"Is this your Pokemon?" Dawn asked as she admired the glistening fur on the Umbreon.

"Yes. This is Noebu. I hatched him from an egg, then into Umbreon." Rebel said. She patted her Pokemon.

"How many do you have?" Ash asked.

"A lot. More than you can count." Nick said. Rebel laughed softly.

"Well, I have Kachi, Blackflame, Butanew, Noebu, Absolete,..." Rebel began.

"Who's Absolete?" Dawn asked. Rebel whisteled and out came an Absol with it's face and claws black.

"This is Absolete. Also got her from an egg. Then there's Disaster. He's my other Absol." She whisteled again and another Absol appeared.

"Then there's Nightmare, my Mightyena." out came a Mightyena from the bushes.

"Don't forget that egg from Shinx." Nick reminded.

"Right so there's that." Rebel thought for a moment.

"Then there's the two evolutions of Eevee coming in today." Nick said.

"That's right! I almost forgot! Anyone want to come with me to pick up the pokemon?" Rebel asked.

"I'll go." Nick said.

"Me too." Ash said. They both stood.

"We will too." Dawn and Brock said in unison. They stood too.

"Then let's go!" Rebel said and they walked off out of the Day Care with their pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did my dad say we were suppose to look?" Rebel asked for the sixth time. They had all forgot to ask. Although they all knew one thing. They were completely lost.

"My God! We should have found them by now!" Nick yelled out as he sat down on a soft patch of grass on the ground. They were near the Pokemon Center.

"Maybe if we ask Nurse Joy, she might know something about them." Dawn said. So they all went inside the Pokemon Center. They walked up to the counter and asked Nurse Joy about the new Pokemon.

"I'm sorry but we haven't recieved or seen new Pokemon around here." Nurse Joy told them. They sighed then went outside again. That's when they saw a delivery guy with two cages. He seemed to have been lost too. Rebel ran up to him.

"Excuse me but are you searching for something?" Rebel asked as politely as she could. The rest soon joined her.

"Yes. I'm suppose to deliver these to a young girl named Rebecca. But I can't seem to find the address." The guy told them.

"My name is Rebecca. I'm suppose to look for two evolutions of Eevee. You wouldn't happen to have them, would you?" Rebel said. The guy looked happy now.

"Yes. Then these must be your's. Just sign here and they're your's." The delivery guy said. Rebel signed then recieved two pokeballs from the guy. He left them there.

"What evolutions are they?" Ash asked. Rebel knelt down to see them. She took out one from the cage.

"There's Leafeon and Glaceon." Rebel told them and held the small Leafeon in her arms. Dawn screamed then ran to them.

"They're so cute! Are they for you or your father?" Dawn asked.

"My dad's suppose to keep them but I really don't know. Now let's get you two in your pokeballs and to the cabin." Rebel said and the pokemon went back into their pokeballs. The rest ran back to Rebel's house.

"Mom! We got the evolutions!" Rebel yelled. She then ran to the cabin. The rest followed slowly behind.

"Great. Let's see them." Becky said. Rebel released them from their pokeballs. Derek looked over them.

"Perfect condition." Derek said finally.

"Mom, what are we going to do with them?" Rebel asked. Becky smiled.

"These are your Pokemon. Your Uncle sent them over from Eterna City for your birthday that he missed." Derek told her. Rebel screamed with joy.

"This is so awesome!" Rebel yelled. The rest laughed.

"What are you going to name them?" Becky asked. Rebel stopped and looked at her new Pokemon.

"Leafeon is going to be named Flora and Glaceon is going to be named Glaciera." Rebel said happily. Her mother smiled then recorded the names. She had been doing this ever since Rebel got Kachi.

"Remeber, you're going to have to breed them one day like you will Kachi, Noebu, Absolete, and the rest of your Pokemon." Derek reminded her. Rebel nodded.

"Now go play with them." Becky told her and Rebel left with the rest to the garden. She began to look over them when they all got there.

"Glaciera has a great coat. It'll be perfect for a Pokemon Contest." Rebel pointed out. Glaciera stood proudly.

"Sounds good." Nick said as he looked at the sky, ignoring her.

"And Flora seems very powerful. She'll be perfect for the Pokemon League." Rebel said again. Ash was suddenly intrested.

"You say she'll be perfect for the Pokemon League?" Ash asked. Rebel was brush their coats.

"Yeah." Rebel said. She continued brushing and noticed that both females' attentions were turned to the resting Noebu at the top of a shady tree.

"Would you look at that? I think Noebu just caught someones' hearts." Nick said. They all laughed.

Rebel called to Noebu who instantly awoke and walked to her. Rebel could see the females tense up. Noebu reached them and the girls kept starring. Rebel patted Noebu who gladly sat next to her. He stayed there and the females just watched him. Rebel burst into laughter which startled all her pokemon. Kachi even fell off her shoulder. Noebu stayed as emotionless as he could.

"Can we release our pokemon too?" Nick asked all of a sudden. Rebel stopped laughing.

"Sure. Who said you couldn't?" Rebel said.

She sent out all her pokemon which were Blackflame, and Butanew. Absolete, Disaster, and Nightmare ran to her from the forest. Rebel's Espeon, Sunlight, came to them too. Rebel took out her egg from her bag. Nick sent out Skorupi, Mudkip, and Miley. Ash sent out Turtwig, Pikachu, and Aipom. Dawn sent out Piplup, and Buneary. Brock sent out Chimchar. All of Rebel's pokemon greeted the others.

"You have a lot of Pokemon. And they all look healthy too." Brock said. Kachi climbed back onto Rebel's shoulder. The egg began to glow.

"Is it hatching?" Nick asked. Everyone looked at it.

"Maybe. this is exactly what happened when Kachi came out of his egg." rebel said. She held the egg close to her. It began to hatch. Out of the egg came the small Shinx.

"Aww! How cute!" Dawn said. Rebel patted the small pokemon and it smiled.

"Pikachu." Kachi said. He jumped to the small thing and extended his paw. Shinx just starred.

"Absol." Absolete said. It went to the small Shinx and smiled.

"Absol." Disaster said. Everyone laughed. It was like they were introducing themselves.

"Are you gonna name him too?" Nick asked. He patted the small thing.

"Yeah. I'm going to name him Rival since that's his ability." Rebel said. She then looked at the sky and swore she had seen a black flying Pokemon. "What's that?" She said quickly. By the time the rest ooked it was gone.

"What was what?" Nick asked.

"I saw a black flying Pokemon." Rebel said. Nick laughed.

"You might have seen one of those Shadow Pokemon everyone's talking about." Nick said.

"Shadow Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. But they're just rumors spreading around saying that a Lugia has been seen around but it's coat is navy blue. They all call it Dark Lugia. They say it's an experiment gone wrong. It's also a shadow pokemon." Rebel explained. Ash and the others were amazed.

"Wow. Maybe what you saw was the Dark Lugia." Brock said. Rebel laughed softly.

"I don't believe in that stuff. The only time I will is when I see a Dark Arceus." Rebel said. She looked at the sky. Rival was playing with Kachi now. Miley was close by. The rest were resting.

"What's an Arceus?" Ash asked.

"It's a legendary pokemon here in Sinnoh." Dawn told him. "It's also Absol's rival." She continued. Ash looked at Absolete and Disaster.

"Why?" He asked.

"My Granny always told me because Arceus was destroying the Absols' home and Absol had ran it out. So Arceus thinks that Absol kicked it out of its home land. Absol thinks that Arceus tried to hurt the other Absol. I hear the resmblence is unmistakable. They say Arceus was once an Absol but when he was kicked out, he died and was reincarnated into Arceus. That's the legend my Granny tells me sometimes." Rebel told him. Ash was amazed.

They all stood and became alert when Disaster ran into the forest and they heard him fighting something. By the time they all got there they only saw the legs of what seemed like another Absol. Disaster was on the ground badly hurt. Absolete ran to his side then at the disappearing for of the seemingly other Absol. Rebel ran to Disaster and picked him up gently. Then they all ran back to the cabin. Derek was now healing Disaster while Absolete kept starring at the forest. Granny was with them now.

"Did you see it?" Granny asked. Everyone turned to her.

"See what, Granny?" Rebel asked.

"I mean Arceus. He fought with Disaster. I saw him. Those bruises and marks are only made from Arceus." Granny told them. They all stood and went to her. She was outside.

"What do you mean? Disaster fought with Arceus?" Nick asked. Granny starred at Absolete.

"Just look at Absolete." Granny said. Everyone looked at her.

She was glaring at the forest where they had come out of. All of a sudden, something that seemed like Hyper Beam shot out at her. Noebu saw and Tackled the source. They all ran out to see. They saw Noebu fighting Arceus. He quickly ran away though. Noebu was about to run out for it when Granny caught Noebu and held him. Noebu growled and twisted around in all directions. Disaster was soon out of the cabin and was right in front of Derek and Becky.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he saw Noebu out of control. That had never happened before.

"Call Officer Jenny. We have a problem." Granny said. Derek ran back into the cabin.

Noebu calmed down and Granny let go. Rebel ran to her pokemon and checked for injuries. She then patted him. Noebu was licking his lips which made Granny look inside. She saw a chunk of meat inside. She took it out and noticed Arceus's fur on it. She then patted Noebu too. Shinx, the family pet, came out of the house and ran to Noebu. Noebu said something and Shinx ran out into the forest. Becky followed behind. Everyone followed. They came to a mountain where Noebu frantically clawed at the stone. Everyone saw that a pokemon was on top of the mountain. Kachi saw this and leaped to it. Rebel heard him do Voltackle. He soon came down with a bloody forehead. Rebel cleaned it and placed a bandage. Noebu stopped clawing. Officer Jenny ran to them with Derek.

"Officer Jenny, Arceus was seen in the Day Care." Granny told her.

"I'll get the Pokemon Rangers on it." Officer Jenny said. She then went back to call them. Rebel went to Noebu and patted him.

"That's very strange. I've never seen Noebu act so fierce and dangerous." Derek said. Everyone looked at noebu who was now calm and quiet.

"Maybe we shoud keep the pokemon close to the cabin and away from the forest." Becky said.

"Or maybe we could just keep pokemon like Noebu on guard to help keep watch on trouble." Rebel said. They all nodded.

"We should do both. Arceus is very smart so he can get around. Having guards on watch will do good." Granny said.

"Fine but who do we use? Noebu's the only pokemon with that much strength." Derek said.

"Use Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Kachu, and Kaching. They are also powerful pokemon and will keep good watch." Granny said. Derek nodded. Derek called to his pokemon who were Kachu, Jolteon and Flareon. Becky called to Kaching and Vaporeon.

"Now they'll keep watch for the night until the rangers arrive." Rebel said. "Is Noebu going to have to keep watch too?"

"Noebu has good speed and can catch up to Arceus before he can run away. Noebu can keep watch too." Granny said. Rebel sighed. Kachi became tense again. Noebu growled.

"Is he back?" Nick asked. Everyone looked up. Noebu was jumping on the stones to get up. He got up to the top and Kachi followed.

"Follow Noebu!" Derek said and all the pokemon that were his and Becky followed.

They could see that the attacks were all directed at one singal spot. Soon it all stopped which worried the trainers. They watched closely as they saw something holding Noebu in its jaws. It threw it off the mountain and Rebel caught him. Noebu was knocked out. The other pokemon all came down but kept starring at the top of the mountain. Rebel gave Noebu a Super Potion and Noebu woke up. All of the pokemon just starred at the mountain. Rebel was worried that Noebu was hurt. Soon all the pokemon were calm and they walked to their trainers.

"We should get going back to the Day Care." Granny said. They all did as told and went to the Day Care.

As they got their, Ash and the group realized that they still needed to find a place to stay at. Becky suggested that they stay at the cabin. They all agreed. Kachi jumped off of Rebel's shoulder and ran to his little home outside in the garden. Kaching followed him which made Kachu follow also. Rebel, Nick, Dawn, Brock, and Ash decided to follow them. Nick released Miley and instantly she ran to find Kachi. They laughed as they walked. They soon found all of the pokemon gathered at a small doll like house. Kachi was waiting outside with the others. They watched as a young female Pikachu came out with a small egg in her paws. Rebel and the rest gasped. Kaching ran to the younger female and looked over the egg. Rebel called her parents to come see.

"Looks like this Pikachu had an egg. We better get this one to the cabin." Derek said. They all walked with him and the egg into the cabin. They watched as he looked over it.

"How does it look?" Rebel asked. Derek smiled at her.

"Just fine. This will be an excellent pokemon." He told her. Rebel and the others smiled back.

"Best thing is that that Pikachu is one of our own. This will be the second Pichu in the cabin." Becky told them. Rebel looked at the egg. Just then, Rival acme in with something in his mouth. Rebel walked to him and grabbed what was inside his mouth. It was an oran berry.

"Where did you find this?" Rebel asked. Rival smiled and ran out the cabin. They all followed and were lead outside the fence. There was a bush of oran berries.

"These will make great powder. I'll get some. The rest of you can get ready for bed." Becky said. They nodded and went inside. Kachi walked inside the house and found Glaciera and Flora. They ran to him but immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw Noebu come in parcially limping. Rebel giggled.

"Maybe you should breed one of them with Noebu." Nick said as he saw the pokemons' reactions.

"Good idea. But who with him?" Rebel said. She looked at both females.

"Well I say with Glaciera. Even you said that she would be good for a contest and you always wanted to be a coordinator, remember?" Nick said.

"Yeah but Flora will be good for a Pokemon League and I always wanted to win one." Rebel said. Both of the females were starring at Noebu. They were all disturbed when Sunlight, the Espeon, came in and ran to Noebu. She hugged him. Both Flora and Glaciera were glaring at her.

"Well how about Sunlight?" Nick said.

"I was hoping to breed her with my dad's Jolteon." Rebel said.

"Why Jolteon instead of the others?" Nick asked. Rebel smiled.

"Because before I got these two females here, I said that I would breed Glaceon with Vaporeon, Leafeon with Flareon, and Sunlight with Jolteon. I wasn't thinking about Noebu since I wanted him to breed when he was older. After all I did just get him about a year ago." Rebel said.

"Yeah but Glaceon and Leafeon are also young." Nick said. Ash, Dawn, and Brock felt like those two were ignoring them.

"Yeah but they're probably about a year and a half old. That's still older." Rebel said.

"That doesn't matter. It's just breeding." Nick said boredly.

"It's not just breeding. Pokemon won't breed with someone they don't like." Rebel said annoyed.

"So what makes you think that Glaceon, Leafeon, And Sunlight will like Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon?" Nick asked.

"Because-...I don't know! I'm just hoping they will." Rebel said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Nick laughed at his friend.

"Um, did you guys forget about us?" Dawn asked. Nick and Rebel looked surprised. They laughed nervously.

"No. Of course not. Now let's get to sleeping." Rebel said. Kachi jumped back on Rebel's shoulder as they walked upstairs.

"Where will we sleep?" Ash asked. Before they could answer, Nick yawned and stretched.

"I have to get home now. See you guys tomorrow!" Nick said and went home. They all watched him leave.

"Well we can either sleep in my room or we can go out in the garden and sleep there like I sometimes do." Rebel said.

"I say the garden sounds peaceful." Dawn said. Rebel nodded and they went into the garden. The pokemon followed them. Rebel patted all of them.

"You seem great with pokemon. How long have you had one?" Ash asked.

"Well I really can't remember. I just know that my first pokemon was Kachi and I got him when I was five. That was about five years ago and now I'm ten. So for about five years." Rebel responded. Noebu nuzzled her playfully.

"Wow. I got Pikachu when I turned ten." Ash said. Rebel smiled at him.

"Pikachu." Kachi said in his low strong voice. He looked at the forest and leaped down Rebel's shoulder. Noebu looked at him.

"Something wrong, Kachi?" Rebel asked. Kachi turned back at them and shook his head no. They all laid down on the soft patch of grass and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebel and the others woke up that morning with all the pokemon starring at them. Ash's, Dawn's, and Brock's pokemon had crept out their pokeballs during the night. Now all of them were starring at their trainers. Rebel looked around and noticed that Noebu and Disaster were gone. She began to panic. They all ran to the cabin with their pokemon and saw Noebu sleeping with his father, Jolteon, and his mother, an Espeon. Jolteon was Noebu's father while another Espeon on the grounds was his mother. Noebu walked over to them. Then they looked for Disaster and found him sleeping with Absolete and Nightmare. Rebel hadn't noticed that they too had left the garden. They all put their pokemon back in their pokeballs and went back to the cabin.

"Was there any signs of Arceus?" Rebel asked as Granny came in with Becky.

"No. That is very strange." Granny said and left into the house to make breakfast like usual.

"I have to go run the Day Care. Take care." Becky said and left to the Day Care which was right inside the cabin. It was in another room though. The place where Derek stayed was the cabin but in the back. The Day Care was in the front.

"Let's go looked for Nick." Rebel suggested. They all left to Nick's house.

_Kachi's P.O.V._

"Oh great. Where are we going this time?" I asked my fellow friend Noebu who was walking alongside Rebel. He looked up at me.

"I think she said we were going to find Nick." Noebu responded.

"Just great. I hate traveling." I said. Noebu smiled. I smirked. "So how do you like being surrounded by girls?" I asked him. He smiled.

"It's horrifying. How do you like being surrounded by all those female Pikachus at the Day Care?" Noebu said. I smirked again.

"I really hate it. I don't have any intrest in low likes like them." I said. Noebu laughed. We soon arrived at Nick's home. He joined us in our little trip. Humans. I can't understand them at all.

"Hi, Kachi." Miley greeted. She was on Nick's shoulder.

"Hello, Miley." Both Noebu and I greeted back.

"So what are we doing today? Day Care? Cabin?" She asked.

"Day Care." Noebu said. She sighed.

"Why there? It's not like we get to breed anytime soon." Miley said.

"Not like we want to." I said.

"Exactly." Noebu said.

"Well I want to." Miley said. We looked at her.

"You do?" Noebu asked. She nodded.

"Why?" I asked. She smiled.

"Because it's so romantic!" Miley said. We sighed. She always loved romance and that lovey dovey stuff. We soon arrived at the Day Care.

"Hi guys! Where did you go?" The playful Shinx asked. She was the house pet.

"We just went to get Nick." Noebu said. We went to the garden where we met with the other pokemon.

"Great. The young ones arrived. Party's over." Nightmare muttered to the older pokemon which were Absolete and Disaster.

"We aren't that young..." Noebu muttered to us. We laughed.

"Absolete! I just heard! Is it true that Derek wants you to breed with that muscular, handsome, and strong Absol in the cabin named Darkness?!" Miley yelled. Everyone looked at Absolete who was blushing.

"Well I guess. But I'm not so good at breeding." Absolete said in her shy voice.

"We didn't hear that." Disaster and Nightmare said. Absolete smiled.

"I just overheard Nick talking about it. He was a bit mad too." Miley said.

"Isn't that Darkness guy like the strongest Absol in this region?" Noebu asked.

"They say he is. I heard that Derek used him in the Pokemon League and won hands down. He's probably his strongest pokemon." I said.

"Well you don't have to say it aloud." Nightmare and Disaster said while glaring at the ground. We laughed.

"I think that's him!!" Miley shreiked. We all looked at the cabin and saw Derek step out with an Absol. He was on a leash. We saw Derek point in our direction then released the Absol from his leash. Derek went back inside. We all turned back to our business and we all soon sensed the Absol walking away.

"Maybe that wasn't him." Miley muttered.

"It has to be. He was as dark as the Absol we've heard of. He's almost as dark as Absolete." I said.

"Yeah but Absolete is black and white. She's suppose to be darker." Nightmare said. Absolete blushed.

"But I was sure that had to be Darkness!!" Miley yelled.

"No, I'm Darkness." Someone said behind us. We looked and saw the same Absol sitting on a tree branch. He jumped down and walked to us.

"Hi there, buddy!" Nightmare said nervously. Darkness glared at him for no reason.

"So we were just wondering if your the Absol Absolete has to breed with?" Miley asked. Darkness looked confused. Miley motioned to Absolete. Darkness looked and Noebu and I noticed that he looked surprised.

"I wasn't told anything about a darker Absol than myself." Darkness said.

"Well she's the darkest Absol in the region." Nightmare said. Darkness was starring at Absolete. Noebu and I began wondering...

"Kachi! Noebu! The rest of you! Come!" We heard Rebel yell to us. We looked around and found her by the cabin with Derek. We went to her.

"Perfect. You understood Darkness." Derek said. Darkness looked away.

"My dad just told me he wants you to breed with Darkness there." Rebel told Absolete.

"For a good reason too." Derek said.

"What would that be?" Noebu asked but we knew they wouldn't understand.

"Probably for a Pokemon League or something like that." Disaster said.

"Well he said it was some sort of Pokemon League." Rebel said. We all starred at Disaster. He laughed.

"Just that?" Miley asked.

"There ya are, Miley!" Nick said. Miley looked at him as the rest approached us.

"Just so you understand, Absolete, now you have to sleep outside and not in your pokeball. It'll be like you're just another pokemon brought in by a trainer to breed." Derek said.

"Right!" Rebel said.

"So now Darkness has to be in your little group with you, Disaster and Nightmare." Derek said. Absolete nodded and the rest went inside. We pokemon went back to the garden.

"How romantic!" Miley squealed. Noebu and I sighed. They laughed.

"But Absolete is younger than Darkness..." Nightmare muttered to Disaster.

"Yeah. Like about four years." Disaster teased. They laughed. Darkness was glaring at them.

"What about you guys? You guys are older so why haven't you bred yet?" Absolete asked Disaster and Nightmare.

"Because they can't find any females." Darkness answered. Nightmare and Disaster glared and growled at him.

"Not true!!" Nightmare yelled. We laughed. It was now night time which made it hard to see Absolete and Darkness since they blended in.

"Where are you guys?!" Miley yelled again. We heard Absolete laugh.

"Over here." Absolete said again. It was like walking with a blindfold on for Miley.

"You guys better not go off and do something alone!!" Nightmare warned. I knew that right about then Absolete would be blushing.

"Shut up, Nightmare!!" Absolete yelled. He and Disaster laughed. Absolete might be older than Miley, Noebu, and I but she was still the youngest Absol on the grounds.

"Like it would matter. Derek does want you two to breed after all so there's no point in saying you won't do that." Noebu said. He was always the smartest pokemon on the grounds ever since he was an Eevee.

"Don't leave yet! I have to find you first!" Miley yelled as she continued her search. I could see Absolete from a lot of experience so I could tell where she was. Strange enough, Darkness was right next to her.

"This is becoming boring. I'm leaving." Darkness said.

"You can't. You have to be around Absolete at all times or Derek'll get mad." Disaster reminded. Darkness sighed and stayed next to Absolete.

"Can I go home yet? I'm sleepy." Absolete said. Miley stopped searching.

"Fine." Miley said. She walked back to us.

"Remember what Derek said. With each other at all times." Nightmare said and laughed with Disaster. They were the best of friends.

"He never said they had to sleep with each other." Noebu said.

"He never said they couldn't." Disaster said back.

"Who ever said they wanted to?" Noebu said again.

"Who said they didn't want to?" Disaster said. It went on for a long time.

"Can we just go?" Absolete interupted.

"Fine." We all said. I saw her leave with Darkness. Noebu nudged me and laughed.

"We'll be going too. See ya guys tomorrow!" Nightmare said and left with Disaster.

"I have to get to my parents right about now. See ya tomorrow, Kachi!" Noebu yelled and ran back to the side of the cabin. Now Miley and I were alone. It was quiet...

"Get over here, you two!" Noebu yelled at us as he peeked from his den. He laughed at Miley who had jumped when he yelled. We ran to him.

"What is it?" Miley asked. Noebu pointed to inside his den and we saw an egg.

"Did you have an egg?!" I yelled, sarcastically. Miley and I laughed.

"No! My mom and dad had an egg. Let's go get Derek!" Noebu said. We ran inside the cabin and saw everyone. They watched us then walked with us. We lead them to the den.

"Looks like Jolteon and Espeon had an egg." Derek said and took out the egg. He handed it to Becky who wrapped it in a blanket and took it inside the cabin. Then he left inside the cabin also.

"Alright time to sleep. Good night!" Noebu said and left inside his den. Miley yawned.

"Come one, guys! Time to get some sleep!" Absolete said as she came running to us alone.

"Hey! Where's Darkness?" Miley asked. Absolete smiled sheepishly.

"I lost him." She said. I laughed. Miley was just starring at me with Absolete.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the forest. Well not exactly. I lost him when we began to race. I think I bumped in to a tree and lost him." Absolete said confused. Miley and I laughed.

"That must have been hilarious!" Miley said while laughing.

"There you are." Someone said behind Absolete. Absolete laughed and we saw Darkness.

"Where did you go!?" Absolete asked.

"I was in my den when I realized I had lost you." Darkness. Miley and I laughed harder.

"Why were you at your den?" I asked. Darkness looked confused.

"Um, to sleep maybe." He said. I smirked.

"But you're suppose to sleep outside with Absolete. Did you want some alone time with her or something?" Miley said. Absolete blushed so Miley and I laughed.

"Hrmph." Darkness muttered and looked away. Absolete laughed softly.

"Just kidding." Miley said and we continued laughing. Absolete yawned softly.

"I'm tired. We'll see you guys in the morning. Come on, Darkness." Absolete said and began to walk to her den. Darkness wasn't following her. She stopped and looked back at him.

"No one orders me around." He said. I nodded. Miley crossed her paws.

"We go now." Absolete said and glared at him. Darkness glared back.

"Alright, stop you two." Miley said.

"I follow no one's orders." Darkness said and walked to his den like the proud Absol he was. Absolete wlalked in front of him and stopped him.

"Well we have to follow Derek's orders. So you follow my orders." Absolete said.

"Why? You should be following my orders, little female." Darkness said and continued walking. Absolete blushed for no particular reason. They were soon out of ear shot so Miley and I went into the house and slept with our trainers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Absolete's P.O.V._

"We haven't slept all night and it's all your fault!" I yelled at that show-off of an Absol.

"Why is it my fault? You're the one who didn't want to go to the garden." He said. He was still walking like he was all proud of himself. Show-off.

"Shut up! You should be listening to me!" I yelled at him. He looked away and just continued walking. We were walking in the forest.

"I should be listening to no one. Especially a little female like yourself." He said. Now that was a low blow!

"Stop calling me a little female!" I yelled at him again. He smirked.

"Why should I? It's only the truth." He said. I got in frnt of him and glared. He just starred down at me, emotionless.

"I swear, even Disaster and Nightmare are nicer than you are!" I told him. He smirked again and continued walking.

"Then go back to your little friends. Not like I'm making you stay." He said. I walked to him.

"But Derek is. I have to follow his orders." I said.

"Then do just that." He said.

"But I don't want to!" I whined.

"Then don't tell me about it. Go whine to someone else." He said. I was really angry with him now.

"I'm suppose to be around you all the time." I said through clenched teeth. He smirked at me which made me wonder why.

"You practically are. All the time which is very annoying." He said. I glared at him. He smirked again. Why was he smirking?! I yawned since I was so sleepy.

"I'm leaving. I'd rather go find Disaster than stay around you all day." I said.

"Sure. Go find your little boyfriend." He said. I stopped and glared at him.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that." He said. I growled at him.

"Shut up! I care nothing like that for him! He's only my friend like the others!" I yelled at him. Darkness chuckled at me. I continued glaring at him.

"But don't think no one's noticed. I've heard Derek talking about how Disaster looks at you. It's obvious he likes you. He's just too shy to say anything." Darkness said. I blushed. Was that true?

"You're just lying. Don't say such things about my friends." I told him.

"Just go find your friends and you'll see what I mean." He said.

We began walking to find the others. Kachi was the first that we found. Then we found Noebu up in a tree. The others soon joined. I thought about what Darkness had said so I looked at Disaster when he came around. I looked at him and saw him occasionally looking at me too. He would always look away though after he saw me looking back at him. I guess Darkness was a bit truthful.

"So how was your first night outside of your den and pokeball, Absolete?" Miley asked me.

"Not so conforting but I guess it was alright." I answered. She smiled.

"Come on, guys!" Rebel yelled at us. We walked over to her.

"What could it be this time?" Noebu asked.

"Probably gonna introduce us to a new pokemon here to be bred with." Disaster said.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Kachi asked back. I giggled.

"We just got a new pokemon here in the Day Care and she needs to be bred with someone." Rebel said. We looked at Disaster who was smiling proudly.

"Now we have another smart pokemon on the Day Care." I said. We all laughed.

"I wonder who this new kid is." Kachi said. He jumped onto Rebel's shoulder. We all went inside to see this new pokemon.

_Rebel's P.O.V._

"Well, hello there." I greeted my mother and Granny. I walked to the counter and took a look at the pokemon that was going to be bred on our Day Care.

"Rebecca, this is Ricky. He's here to see if we can breed his Umbreon, Sasha." Mom told me. I greeted Ricky and looked at the Umbreon, Sasha, in his arms.

"Wow. That's a cute Umbreon." I said aloud.

"Thanks. She's been in Pokemon Contests all over the region. I work hard on her." Ricky said. I patted Sasha and she licked my hand. I laughed.

"Well, the problem is that he doesn't have a male Umbreon to breed her with. So we were wondering if..." My mother began. I looked at them.

"We want to breed her with Noebu." Granny said. I was shocked. They wanted to breed my little Noebu who was practically never in a battle with a prize winning champ like Sasha?

"But Noebu really isn't up to it yet, Mom. He's never been out of the Day Care." I said. Mom smiled.

"But Noebu is the strongest pokemon beside Kachi and Darkness on the grounds. We think he can make an outstanding egg with Sasha there." Mom said. I looked at the ground.

"If you don't want Sasha and your Noebu to breed, I'm cool with that. I just want to get Sasha to breed soon since she won't be able to compete so much anymore. She's getting tired of it. She's not really the nice type of pokemon." Ricky said. Sasha was starring at Noebu, I noticed.

"No, it's not that. It's just that Noebu is still really young and I don't think he wants to breed yet." I said.

"But dear, Noebu is about two years old. Sasha there is only one." Granny said. I was shocked he wanted her to breed now. I nodded and carried Noebu. I placed him on the counter where he was able to see Sasha. Sasha's ears perked when she saw him.

"Umbreon." Sasha said while starring at Noebu.

"Um." Noebu said. Ricky placed Sasha on the counter and we watched.

"They looked happy with each other." Granny said. Kachi watched. I noticed Ricky starring at him.

"Is that your Pikachu too?" He asked me. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and took out a pokeball. Out of it came another Pikachu with a purple bow on her tail. She looked at Kachi and the rest.

"Pikachu!" She yelled.

"This one your's too?" Mom asked and carried the cute Pikachu.

"Yeah. I was going to breed her too but I couldn't catch a male Pikachu either." Ricky said and laughed.

"What's her nickname?" I asked. Ricky looked at Kachi again.

"Her name is Jojo." He said.

"What a cute name!" I burst out. We all laughed. I noticed that Sasha was sniffing Noebu. Noebu didn't seem disturbed.

"Do you want to leave her here too?" Mom asked.

"Well I was hoping to use her in my next contest, but I really want to breed her too so I'll just use another pokemon to win." He said.

"Who do you want to breed her with?" I asked. I patted the small pokemon.

"I was wondering if I could with this one right here." Ricky said. I looked at him. He wanted to breed his Pikachu with Kachi?

"Well, um..." I began.

"I suppose we could." Granny said.

"How old is your Pikachu?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Well she's about three years old." Ricky answered.

"I think Kachi is around five." Mom said. I looked at Kachi.

"Well what do you say? Think you can breed?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"Pika." He said.

"Well I guess Jojo can breed with Kachi." I said. "And Noebu will breed with Sasha. It's been a long time since we had another Umbreon on the ground."

"Great. We'll just take Jojo and Sasha and breed them." Mom said.

"How long will this take?" Ricky asked.

"Average time is about three days. But it depends on how the pokemon react with each other." Granny said like an expert.

"Don't worry. Kachi and Noebu are the sweetest pokemon you'll ever meet." I assured. Ricky smiled.

"Knock knock!" Nick yelled from the door. He came in with Miley at his shoulder. Miley looked confused at Kachi and the new Pikachu, Jojo.

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" I greeted and hugged my friend.

"Nothing. So are we going to see the contest today?" Nick said. He then noticed Ricky. He looked surprised. "Hey! You're that champion that always wins with your combination of Pikachu and Umbreon! I watch your battles all the time! I'm a huge fan!" Nick said. We laughed.

"Nice to know I have fans." Ricky said. Nick then saw Sasha and Jojo.

"Those are them! But what are they doing in a Day Care?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to breed them." Ricky responded.

"Awesome. So are we going yet, Rebel?" Nick asked me.

"Rebel? I thought you name was Rebecca." Ricky said and approached us. Mom and Granny left the room.

"It is. It's just that everyone else calls me Rebel since it's easier." I answered.

"I'll call you that too then. It's easier for me also." He said. We laughed.

"Are we going yet?" Nick asked again. I knew he was eager to go.

"Fine. Let me just collect my pokemon just incase someone wants to battle." I said.

I put my pokemon back in their pokeballs. I chose my faithful pokemon Kachi, Noebu, Absolete, Leafeon, Glaciera, and Rival. Ricky called back his pokemon Jojo and Sasha. We then left to the stadium and met up with Dawn, Ash and Brock. Dawn was going to compete in this contest. She was also overjoyed to see Ricky. I guessed every coordinator knew him as a champion. We went inside and we soon departed from Ricky and dawn since they needed to get ready. We went to the crowd and sat down in the front row. I watched carefully since I wanted to become a coordinator soon.

"Welcome to Celestic Town's Pokemon Contest!" The host yelled.

All of the compitition came out and we saw Dawn and Ricky. Then they began the first part. Dawn's first pokemon to show off was Piplup. Ricky's was Jojo. Then they began the next part. In the end it was a double battle. Dawn used her Piplup and Buneary while Ricky used his Jojo and Sasha. Since Celestic Town was home to strong trainers and Dawn was only a beginer, she lost in the double battle. Ricky won hands down with his combination of Sasha's Swift and Jojo's Voltackle. He won a ribbon. We were all surprised at how fast he knocked out his opponent's pokemon.

"Well maybe this wasn't my lucky day." Dawn said sadly.

"Here, Dawn." Ricky said. Dawn turned to him and he handed her his ribbon.

"Hold on! But you won this fair and square." Dawn said. Ricky smiled.

"Yeah but I had already competed. I already have a ribbon from this town." He said.

"Thanks a bunch, Ricky!" Dawn said and hugged him. We laughed. Kachi was smiling when suddenly he became alert of something. I looked at him.

"Something wrong, Kachi?" I asked. Kachi jumped off my shoulder and ran outside the stadium. We ran with him. He lead us to outside but we saw nothing. He stopped and jumped back on my shoulder.

"There's nothing out here." Nick stated the obvious.

"Right. Well we better get back to the Day Care and breed Sasha and Jojo." I said and we left to the Day Care.

When we got there, Ash and the rest departed. We were all sad that they had to leave but they were on a journey. They left and I promised Dawn that I would one day catch up with her and beat her in a Pokemon Contest. Ricky, Nick and I went in the cabin and Ricky handed me Sasha and Jojo's pokeballs. He was about to leave when I told him that he could stay and watch Noebu and Sasha's reactions to each other and Jojo and Kachi's reactions. He smiled and nodded. Nick, Ricky, and I went into the garden and watched the pokemon. They seemed alright with each other.

"So Ricky? What do you plan to do with the eggs?" Nick asked. We looked at Ricky.

"Well I was planning on raising the new pokemon and use them in a contest also." Ricky said.

"But what about Rebel?" Nick asked. I looked at Nick who was looking at Ricky.

"What about her?" Ricky asked.

"I mean that Noebu and Kachi are her pokemon and if your pokemon breed with her's, doesn't she get to keep some of the eggs?" Nick explained. I looked back at Ricky.

"Right. But that's her choice." Ricky said. They both looked at me.

"Are you going to keep some of those eggs?" Nick asked.

"Well, um..." I began.

"You could if you wanted to." Ricky said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Keep at least one." Nick pleaded.

"Okay."

"Or you can keep two of each." Ricky said.

"Um..."

"I go with Ricky." Nick said.

"Sure."

"So you'll keep two of each?" They asked in unison. I was becoming confused.

"Yeah. Two of each sounds good." I said. They looked back at the sky and we watched the pokemon playing.

"So Ricky, how long have you been in Pokemon Contests?" Nick asked.

"Ever since I got my first pokemon." He said.

"Which was who?" I asked.

"Jojo." He said.

"When did you get her?" Nick asked.

"When I was around seven since I found her in a storm." He said. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was a day on a storm when I found her. She was injured right in my path so I carried her to the Pokemon Center. Soon after I set her free but she kept coming back. I kept her after about twenty times of her following me." He responded. We laughed.

"Wow. My first pokemon was Skorupi and that was because Rebel's mom gave him to me." Nick said.

"I had my first pokemon when I was five because Kachi hatched from an egg. I hatched him all by myself and raised him." I said proudly. They laughed.

"What was your second pokemon?" Ricky asked me.

"Well, I think it was Noebu as an Eeevee." I answered.

"Wow. We have so many things in common." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"We both got Pikachus as starter pokemon then we got Eevees. And they're both Umbreons now." He said. We laughed.

"Very true. Coincidence." Nick said. I noticed that Sasha was getting use to Noebu. I became alert when I noticed Leafeon and Glaceon glaring at her alongside Espeon.

"Oh no." I muttered. The three females approached the Umbreon and began yelling. We all stood up and walked to them.

"Um, maybe it was a bad idea to let them out of their pokeballs." Nick said.

"Okay girls. Meet your new playmate. This is Sasha." I said. Sasha greeted them but the girls just hissed at her. This was pretty bad.

"Umbreon." Noebu said to the girls. They looked at him.

"Espeon!" Sunlight yelled.

"Glaceon!" Glaciera yelled also.

"Leafeon." Flora said softly. It looked like she really didn't want to be rude. The other two looked at her. Flora looked afraid.

"Um." Sasha said. The other two hissed at her.

"Pikachu!" Kachi yelled at them. He came with Jojo. Just when he yelled, my mother's youngest Pikachu, Peach, came out of her den. Ever since she became a Pikachu, she had a crush on Kachi. I knew this for a long time now. She ran to us.

"Pika!" She yelled at Kachi. Kachi looked conmfused now.

"Maybe we should call your dad." Nick suggested. We all ran to the cabin to find Dad.

_Kachi's P.O.V._

"What are you girls talking about?" Noebu asked all the girls except Jojo and Sasha.

"Don't act like you don't know!!" Sunlight yelled at him.

"Why are you with her?!" Glaciera asked.

"Alright! That's enough!" I stepped in.

"You shouldn't be talking either! What are you doing with her?!" Peach yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Jojo came up behind me.

"Come on, Kachi. We don't want to start a fight here." Jojo said.

"You don't sweet talk him! Get away from him!" Peach yelled and was about to tackle her when we saw the others come from the cabin.

"Hold on girls!" Derek yelled. He quickly got Darkness to seperate us.

"What's going on?" Absolete asked as she came running with Disaster, Nightmare, and the other guys.

"Peach, you need to understand. Kachi and Jojo have to breed. Jojo is Ricky's pokemon. He wants Jojo to have an egg with Kachi." Becky told us.

"And Ricky also wants Sasha to breed with Noebu. You all have to understand that." Derek said. The girls were still mad.

"This is all just about breeding?" Absolete asked.

"I don't understand what the big problem is." Noebu said.

"Why would you breed with her?!" Sunlight asked him. Sasha looked upset.

"What's wrong with us breeding?" Sasha asked.

"He can't breed with you!" Glaciera yelled. Sasha glared. I remembered that Ricky had said she had a bad temper.

"Well then how will he be able to breed with you?!" Sasha yelled back. Glaciera growled.

"I told you Sasha had a bad temper." Ricky said. He took out the pokeball but stopped when Derek told him to.

"Alright girls. If you all have a problem with Jojo and Sasha, we'll just have to seperate you all from them until the can breed." Derek said. None of us were listening so Glaciera tackled Sasha. Noebu got in front of her and took the hit. They were surprised.

"Alright! That does it!" I yelled.

"Pikachu!" Peach yelled and used Thunderbolt on Jojo. Jojo dodged it in time.

"Stop Peach!" Becky yelled. Peach wasn't listening.

"Get away from him!" Peach yelled and Tackled Jojo. Jojo tackled back.

"Come on out, Meganium!" Granny called out. We all looked and saw Meganium using it's effect and make us all sleepy. We stopped attacking.

"Thanks, Granny!" Rebel thanked.

"Now we need to seperate Glaciera, Flora, Sunlight, and Peach from Noebu, Sasha, Kachi, and Jojo." Becky said.

"Sorry my pokemon are causing so much trouble." Ricky apoligized.

"It's alright, Ricky. It happens all the time." Rebel said. 

Meganium then used Stun spore so none of us could move. Rebel grabbed me and Noebu while Ricky carried Jojo and Sasha. They took us to a fenced place in the garden with two dens inside. I saw that they took the others to their dens and let them sleep. Rebel and Ricky left us there after we snapped out of Stun spore.

"How am I going to see my mom and dad now?" Noebu asked me when the girls went inside the dens to rest.

"I don't know. But how am I going to help my mom and dad tend to the other pikachu?" I asked. We sighed.

"This is all those girls' faults." Noebu said.

"I never knew they actually cared about us that much." I said.

"Well it was obvious to me when they always starred at me but I never suspected Peach to like you. Not that you don't attract Pikachu but isn't Peach like older then you?" Noebu said.

"Yep. Pretty weird." I said.

"Hey guys!" Jojo and Sasha called us.

"Yes?" We asked. They smiled brightly.

"So what do we around here?" They asked. I wondered why they were smiling if they were just asking that. I looked at Noebu.

"Um, I guess we um..." Noebu began.

"Well we breed in a Day Care." I said. Noebu nodded.

"Right. There's that." Noebu said.

"What else?" Sasha asked.

"Eat." I said and Noebu and I laughed. The girls giggled.

"Right but don't you do something else?" Jojo asked.

"Not that I know of." Noebu and I said. They smiled again.

"What's with the smiling?" Noebu asked.

"Nothing." Sasha said.

"Can we go sleep now?" Jojo asked. Noebu and I looked at each other.

"Sure. Go ahead." We said. They giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys have to too." Sasha said.

"The stars are pretty tonight." Noebu said quickly. I understood.

"Yeah. We're gonna go ahead and sleep outside for tonight." I said. Noebu nodded quickly.

"You guys have never slept with girls, have you?" Jojo asked as Sasha giggled. Noebu looked like he was gonna blush.

"Well,..." I began.

"Moms not included." Jojo added quickly.

"You got me there!" I said. They laughed. Noebu laughed a little too.

"Well you can say we never actually did." Noebu said.

"Not even a close friend?" Sasha asked.

"No." We both said. They giggled again.

"You guys have never breeded then, right?" Sasha said.

"Nope." I said.

"That's not something to be proud of, Kachi." Noebu said.

"That's what you think, pal. I'm still a free pokemon." I said. He laughed.

"Well not really. You got caught by Rebel." Sasha said.

"True but my heart is capture by no one yet." I said. Sasha and Jojo giggled again.

"Not yet..." Noebu muttered and laughed.

"Shut up, Noebu." I said and he laughed again.

"Come on, guys." They said. We looked at them.

"Where to? The circus?" I asked. Noebu and I laughed.

"No. To the den." Jojo said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Sleep." She said.

"Go ahead." I said.

"You guys too." Sasha said.

"We too what?" I asked.

"Stop being like that, Kachi." Jojo said. I gasped.

"That hurt. It's like saying to stop being myself." I said sarcastically and pretended to cry on Noebu's shoulder. We laughed.

"You guys are funny. But really. Come on. We're tired." Sasha said.

"Go ahead." Noebu said. I saw Jojo smirk and look at Sasha. She smiled.

"But we want you guys with us." Jojo said.

"Um,..." We muttered.

"Come on. Just one night. That's probably all we need." Sasha said. I looked at Noebu and he looked at me. He raised his brow and I nodded. The girls giggled.

"Is that so?" I asked. The girls looked confused now.

"One night? Guys like us don't just like one night." Noebu said. We saw the girls blush. I was holding back a laugh.

"Um,...Okay." They said and looked at each other. Noebu and I burst into laughter.

"That was mean!" Jojo said.

"But you guys did the same." Noebu said.

"Yeah but we were playing!" Sasha said.

"We were too!" Noebu said.

"Maybe..." I said. Noebu looked at me and we laughed again. Sasha and Jojo were blushing.

"Fine! But can we just go to sleep?" Jojo asked.

"Go ahead." We said again. Jojo walked to us and took my hand. She began pulling me to the den. I clawed at the ground.

"NOOO!!!" I yelled. Noebu yelled but I saw him being pulled to the other den by Sasha. I laughed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kachi's P.O.V._

"Never...again..." I said while panting. Jojo came out of the den with me and stood next to me, smiling.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides we didn't even do anything!" Jojo said. I saw Noebu come out of his den also very tired. I wondered... Sasha came out with him.

"Hey there, Jojo!" Sasha greeted. They walked to each other. I walked to Noebu.

"Do anything last night?" Noebu asked.

"Nope. What about you?" I asked.

"Nada." He said. We laughed. The girls walked to us.

"You guys are lucky." Jojo said. She and Sasha laughed.

"How are we lucky?!" I yelled and slid down to the ground.

"We had a peaceful night." They said. Noebu and I sighed.

"Well we didn't." Noebu said.

"What did we do?" Jojo asked.

"Snore." I said.

"Hog the soft patch of straw that Rebel calls a bed." Noebu said. The girls blushed and giggled.

"Sorry." Jojo and Sasha said. They walked closer to us.

"It's alright. I'm used to all the snoring done by my dad." I said. I stood up and watched them. They looked focused on something outside the fenced place in the garden. I followed their gaze and found the girls.

"Great. I swear they're like monsters. When you guys are out of this place, they'll rip us to shreds." Noebu said. The girls laughed.

"Why can't you guys come with us?" Jojo asked.

"Because Rebel is our trainer and she stays here." I said.

"We can make Ricky invite her to travel with us and you guys can come with." Sasha said.

"That'll be awesome but first we have to breed." Noebu said. The girls looked at each other and I sighed.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't ya?" I said. Noebu laughed nervously. We looked at the grils and they smirked.

"We're in trouble." Noebu said.

"Run!!" I yelled.

We ran around the area but couldn't get anywhere. Sasha was the first to catch Noebu and dragged him to the den again. I kept running. There was no way I was gonna get caught. Jojo got in front of me but I jumped over her and continued running with her chasing me. I was lucky that Noebu was able to escape the den and run with me again. We were cornered when Rebel was right in front of the gate of the area. I jumped on her shoulder and Noebu jumped into her arms. Jojo and Sasha laughed with Rebel. Rebel came with Ricky. They all laughed. I sighed alongside Noebu since now we were safe...at least for awhile.

"You naughty girls." Ricky said. The girls laughed.

"But at least they get along." Rebel said. Rebel put us down in the area but Noebu and I kept jumping back.

"I think they're afraid." Ricky said. My ears and Noebu's ears perked. There was no way we were gonna take that.

"Pikachu!" Jojo mocked.

"Oh yeah! Well,..." Noebu began. I laughed. Rebel put us down again and we just starred at the girls. They starred back then Sasha moved forward and we jumped back on Rebel. They laughed again.

"Awww. That's so adorable. They're afraid to mate." Darkness said mockingly and sarcastically. Absolete giggled.

Soon the others joined too. We jumped back inside when Peach and the other girls walked to us. Jojo and Sasha laughed but walked to us. Noebu and I watched them carefully just incase they pulled us in again. The other girls watched from the other side. They glared.

"Come on, everyone. They need to get to know each other. It's their private time." Rebel said and laughed. They all left us. Granny soon came with food. Then she left.

"Come on, guys. You heard Rebel. Private time." Jojo said and they laughed. Noebu almost choked on his food.

"Um,...Not yet! And don't talk about that when we're eating. It's disturbing." I said. They laughed again.

"You act like one of those fathers." Sasha said.

"At least now you know he'll be a good dad." Noebu told Jojo. I glared at him. He laughed.

"Okay then. I'm finished. Can we go now?" Sasha said.

"Eager women..." I said and they laughed.

"But I still haven't finished." Noebu said but was pulled in by Sasha. I looked at Jojo who was smiling.

"Hold on one sec." I said. I ate my last piece then drank water. I stayed like that for a while then sighed. "I'm good." I said. She laughed.

"NOO!!" I heard someone yell.

We looked outside the area and I saw Peach. She ran towards the gates and began clawing. Joj looked afraid but I knew she was faking. I sighed. Jojo then got behind me like she wanted me to protect her. I guess she wanted to make Peach angry. And she did. Peach was close to getting in. Rebel saw and quickly took her away and locked her with the other girls. Jojo was playing the innocent when Rebel came by to see if Peach had hurt her. Jojo pretended to have been very afraid. Rebel made me then confort her. Peach was growling on the other side. Rebel then walked away.

"I think Peach is jealous that I have you." Jojo said in a rather seductive tone. I looked at her and saw her smiling. I then saw Noebu run out the den and join us, panting. I laughed at him. Jojo was hugging me.

"I...don't...like...her...ways...at...all..." Noebu managed to say while panting. Sasha came out behind him.

"Don't like what?" Sasha asked. Noebu gasped and began clawing at the doors. I laughed.

"Come on, Kachi. I wanna leave this place before those girls kill me and I wanna leave with you so let's get to mating then Ricky can ask Rebel to come along on his journey." Jojo said as she tried pulling me into the den.

"Can't we wait until tonight? I wanna talk with the others. And most of all, I wanna kill that Darkness for saying that in front of us!" I yelled. Noebu laughed. Jojo hugged me again. Noebu began whisteling which made me glare at him. Rebel came by with Ricky side by side. I began wondering if those two were...

"Hi there, guys!" Rebel greeted. Ricky smiled at us.

"Pikachu!" Jojo greeted. We all did also.

"So Rebel, are we gonna go get those Pokemon Translaters today?" Ricky asked Rebel. Rebel turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Sure. We can invite Nick too." Rebel said. Ricky looked a bit angered which made me wonder again.

"Why do you always invite him to everything? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Ricky said. he looked and sounded like he was making fun of her but I knew he was jealous. Rebel blushed.

"No. We're just really good friends." Rebel said quickly. Ricky smirked.

"Then you're single?" He asked. Rebel blushed again.

"Y-yeah." She responded. Ricky kept smirking.

"Let's go then. Invite him if you want." Ricky said and they both walked off. All four of us looked at each other.

"That's our Ricky!" Sasha yelled. Jojo and her laughed. Noebu and I looked at each other.

"Then tell your Ricky to stop flirting." Noebu said and we both walked off. The girls ran after us also glaring.

"He wasn't flirting. He was just wondering." Sasha said. Noebu and I laughed.

"Right. That's what you ask when you wonder." Noebu said sarcastically. We stopped when Rebel came by.

"Come on guys. We have to go get the translators." Rebel said. We nodded and I jumped onto her shoulder. Noebu walked next to her. Ricky came so Jojo jumped on his shoulder while Sasha walked next to him. We left the Day Care.

"Pi! Pi pikachu!" Jojo said. She was trying to communicate with Ricky.

"You'll have to wait until we get those translators so I can understand you, girl." Ricky said and patted her. Soon we were at the Pokemart and we went in. Immediately they bought those things and placed them on us.

"Does this make me look ugly?" Jojo asked. We all heard her voice become in that of a human's language.

"Awesome!" Noebu said. Sasha tried her's and laughed.

"They're perfect." Rebel said. Nick came in through the door and greeted us. Miley jumped down to us and glared at Jojo. I saw that Nick was putting on the translator on her too.

"Hi, Miley." Jojo greeted. Miley looked away.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you." Miley said. And since she had on the translator Rebel, Ricky, and Nick heard.

"Miley." Nick called. I saw that Ricky was also angry.

"Well I don't like you either then. Just because I have to breed with your friend, does not mean that we like each other." Jojo said. She looked at me and smiled. "Although we do." She and laughed. Miley growled.

"It's not fair. I should be the one mating with him." Miley muttered. Nick looked surprised. Jojo smirked and hugged me.

"Too bad. Your luck ran out." Jojo said and stuck her tongue out at Miley. Miley ran to her but Nick stopped her.

"God. These translators make us hear too much." Nick said. Rebel laughed but Ricky looked angry still.

"We should leave now." Ricky said. We all left the shop. We began walking home.

"Did you guys hear about the Pokemon Contest here in our little home?" Nick asked.

"I did! I really wished that I could have been in it but I forgot to register." Rebel said. Ricky smirked.

"Funny. I'm in the contest." Ricky said. Rebel and the rest stopped. Rebel gasped.

"That is so awesome! Mind if we come to see you?" Rebel said. Ricky smirked again and smiled at her. I saw that Nick was upset now.

"Sure. I'd love to have friends at my contests for once." Ricky said which made Rebel blush again. Nick was glaring at Ricky's back.

"So that means that you've never had friends before?" Nick asked. Ricky glared back at him.

"That's mean, Nick." Rebel said. Nick looked away and they began walking again. I thought this over in my head. Does Nick like Rebel? Does Ricky like Rebel? It looked like those two boys were competing over Rebel's heart. I smirked at the thought. I had to tell Noebu but I had to get this translator off to do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebel's P.O.V.

"So when does the contest begin?" I asked Ricky. We were close to the Day Care now.

"In a few hours. You want me to come pick you up?" Ricky said and smirked at me. I blushed again.

"U-uhh..." I began.

"She doesn't need you to. I'll take her. You have to be there early, don't ya?" Nick interupted. What was with these guys today? I saw Ricky glare at him so Nick glared back.

"I can come get her. I don't have to be there early if I don't want to so just back off, kid." Ricky said. Nick glared even harder. I've never seen him so mad before.

"Stop it guys. What's the matter with you two? You've been acting strange lately." I said as we all went into the Day Care. The two boys followed me in while still glaring at each other. I sighed as Granny came in to see the scene. She smiled.

"What's wrong boys?" She asked. I turned to her.

"They've been fighting over meanless things. I'm getting tired of it." I said. Kachi on my shoulder laughed with Noebu.

"Such as what, Rebecca?" Granny asked me. I thought for a while.

"I don't know. Just stupid things." I said. Kachi laughed again.

"Kachi knows. Tell me Kachi." Granny said.

"Ricky and Nick like Rebel." Noebu said. They laughed. I blushed to the shade of a cherry.

"What lying Pokemon!" Ricky and Nick yelled at the same time. The Pokemon all just laughed. My blush faded so I decided to run up to my room. Kachi had jumpped off my shoulder and Noebu stopped following.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kachi's P.O.V.

"Oh no. Why did you say that?!" Sasha yelled at us. Noebu and I just watched as Rebel ran to her room.

"Maybe we should go try to confort her." Noebu said.

"Don't even try it. She needs time alone." Darkness said as he came in with Absolete.

"Maybe we should go now." Absolete said. We all nodded and left to the garden.

We all talked and chatted until it was getting late. Rebel came and took us to go see Ricky in his contest. I saw that Nick was waiting for her though. We walked to the stadium then watched as they did their thing. In the end Ricky had won once again. I later told Jojo that I thought her combination with Sasha was pretty cool. Jojo and Sasha laughed. I noticed that it was rather quiet on the way home. Ricky then handed Jojo and Sasha to Rebel. Ricky and Nick said goodbye and went their ways. Rebel waited for a while until she brought us into the Day Care and put us in our dens. I had a strange sensation in me that night. Jojo and I went to our den while Sasha and Noebu went to their's.


	8. Chapter 8

Kachi's P.O.V.

I lazily woke up that morning in the nice warm den. I found it weird that I had for once slept with Jojo together. I sat up on the "bed" as they called it and looked down at Jojo. She seemed rather peaceful that night though. That was weird also. I found it extremely weird that as I starred at her, I found that she looked rather adorable just laying there. My head ached. I looked to the entrance to the den. What had happened last night? I remembered that my head didn't hurt this much just last night. I looked down at the sleeping Jojo again. I saw that she was slowly waking up also. She awoke and looked at me kindly.

"Good morning, Kachi." She greeted.

"Good morning, Jojo. Had a pleasant night?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me.

"It was very good. I still can't believe we that actually did that last night." Jojo said sleepily. I looked at her surprised.

"We did what?" I asked quickly.

"You don't remember? I do. It was wonderful." She said. I starred at her again.

"What happened?" I asked almost frightened. What was she talking about?

"We finally did it." Jojo said simply.

"Did what?" I asked again. She looked happy.

"We bred." She said. I looked at her again.

"We did?" I asked again.

"Yes. We better go tell Rebel and Ricky. They'll be glad to hear." Jojo said and stood. She walked out of the den. That's when I noticed the small egg right in the den. My eyes widened.

"Oh no." I muttered. I heard Jojo laugh outside. I soon followed her. I met up with the others and saw Noebu also shocked like myself.

"Did what happened to me happen to you?" Noebu asked.

"If you mean you woke up rather with a head ache, then yeah." I said.

"Yeah, that too but I mean did you wake up with an egg right next to you?" Noebu asked.

"Sure did." I said. We both sighed.

"Oh man. This is one step forward to adulthood but one step back from being young." Noebu said.

"I've lost my pride. I'm a prisoner now." I said. We sighed again. The girls laughed. Then we saw Rebel coming with Ricky. Sasha and Jojo quickly dashed into the dens.

"What's with them?" Rebel asked. The girls came it with eggs in hand. Rebel and Ricky gasped.

"Finally!" Ricky said. He and Rebel laughed.

"Perfect. Now all you have to do is hatch them." Rebel said. She took the eggs away so that they could examine them. Ricky stayed close by to her.

"Now we can all leave together." Jojo said and smiled.

"We're gonna stay for a while longer in this town a little while longer. Orders, ya know. We have to stay for a few years." Ricky told the girls. The girls happily nodded.

"Hear that? We get to stay for a long time!" Jojo said. They laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Five Years Later...**_

Kachi's P.O.V.

I lazily awoke that morning yet again from the sounds of my energetic son. Yep. I had a son. His name is Catch and he looks like my mother. They named him Catch since he always ran to catch things that flew or were thrown. I for one think they should have named him Fetch. I awoke to the sounds of him playing with the small Eevee, Eve. Eve is Noebu's daughter. Yep, he had a daughter. Eve is a normal Eevee but with her eyes being red. No one knows where that came from. Over those years, Jojo and I have had four children. Sasha and Noebu have had six. I was surprised.

"Good morning, Kachi." Jojo greeted. I smiled at her.

"Good morning, Jojo." I greeted also. Our children ran into the den. They just laughed then chased each other out. Jojo and I left the den also. We met up with Sasha and Noebu with their children.

"Good morning, you two." Sasha greeted. We still used our translators.

I bet no one will believe me but Absolete and Darkness are finally getting along. I figured out a while ago that Darkness wasn't liking Absolete because she was still young and liked to do things her way. Now Absolete has become a respectful and mature young Absol. I've noticed quiet frequently that Nightmare and Disaster are becoming jealous. I guessed they liked Absolete. And I'm happy to say that NIck and Rebel along with Ricky are all splendid Pokemon trainers. Now let's see how Rebel's Pokemon are doing.

"Kachi! Noebu! What up dudes?!" Someone yelled. We turned only to see Nightmare coming to us with the rest behind him. We all greeted them.

"Haven't seen you in a while now have we, Nightmare?" Noebu said. Nightmare laughed.

"Let's get going. Rebel wants us in the cabin." Rival said as he proudly walked to the cabin.

Rival was now a fully grown Luxray. We followed close behind and went into the cabin. Rebel came down from her room. She was stranger now. She always dressed in a dark purple tube top with a short black vest over it and that being open. She now wore black baggy pants that joined at her ankles with black shoes. She was now a Pokemon Trainer so she carried a dark purple backpack. She also wore black gloves like those of that Ash guy. She came down and stood next to Ricky and Nick. Ricky now wore something close to Rebel but he wore a purple T-shirt with a longer vest although the same colors were on both of the now teens. The rest was the same on both. I wondered why those two had began to wear those colors all the time.

"Great to see you guys came fast. Let's go." Rebel said. I jumped on her shoulder, Jojo jumped on Ricky's, while Miley was already on Nick's. All the rest went into their pokeballs and we left.

"Where are we going this time?" Jojo asked.

"We're going to take Nick home then come back. We just brought you along since we might get some good fights on the way." Ricky said. Jojo smiled. Soon we had left Nick home and we went on our way. We did manage to get in some fights with wild pokemon. After we were done, we left back to the Day care.

"Say Ricky? When we leave, can we take Rebel and her pokemon with us?" Jojo asked. I saw Ricky smirk.

"Only if she wants to." Ricky said. Jojo quickly looked at Rebel.

"Please, Rebel? We would really love it if you came along." Jojo said. Rebel smiled kindly.

"Well, I don't know." Rebel began.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Ricky said. Rebel smiled at him so he warmly smiled back.

"Well I really don't know if I'll be allowed to." Rebel said shyly. Ricky stood next to her still.

"I think they'll let you." Ricky said.

"I'm not sure if I can leave Nick travel on his own." Rebel muttered. I saw Ricky scowl.

"If you love him so much, let him go. That's what everyone says." Ricky said. Rebel blushed at what he said.

"I don't love him so much. I just like him as my friend." Rebel said. Ricky smirked.

"Than forget about him. Come with us on our journey. I'm sure Jojo and Sasha would love it." Ricky said. Rebel thought for a while with her head down. Then she looked at Ricky who had been starring at her the whole time.

"I guess I can ask my parents." Rebel muttered. Ricky nodded and we were soon at the Day care. Jojo released Sasha as I pushed the button to Noebu's pokeball. Rebel and Ricky let their pokemon go. We all went outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rebel's P.O.V.

It was now pretty dark and it was night time. I was sitting next to Ricky in the garden. I was watching as all of the Pokemon played and talked with each other. I had finally become a great Pokemon Trainer and a pretty good coordinator too. Rival, Kachi, Absolete, Butanew, Noebu, Flora and Glaciera are great pokemon to use in a contest. My favorite combinations are probably Kachi and Noebu or Rival and Kachi or Flora and Glaciera. They all make great teamwork too. I was dreaming again.

"Rebel?" Ricky called. I snapped from my dream and turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked. He smirked. Lately he had been doing that a lot.

"Are you going to ask them?" He asked.

"I've been thinking. Maybe it's a better idea if I stayed here and took care of the Day Care with my parents." I said. Ricky looked upset.

"You should come along. Your parents can handle this place. You need to become stronger remember?" Ricky said. I nodded and looked at the sky. There was a full moon and the stars shined brightly.

"I guess. But I'm still very worried about Nick." I muttered. I felt Ricky reach to my face and made me turn to him when he grabbed my chin. I blushed as I starred at him.

"Why is it that you are always worried about him? Don't you think he is old enough to handle himself?" Ricky asked. I was still blushing.

"W-well,...I g-guess I just d-don't want him to g-get into t-t-trouble." I stuttered. I could already feel myself blushing harder as he smirked again.

"Then you don't like like him?" He asked.

"N-no. He's o-only my friend." I stuttered out again. He let go of my chin but we continued to stare at each other.

"You'd make a great coordinator if you would just leave this place and go in search for new pokemon." He said.

"I know but I think the Pokemon that I have now are perfect." I managed to say without stuttering.

"I think that also but why I really want you to join us is because I would like you to join a little group I'm in." Ricky said. I was a bit confused.

"Really? Who would that be?" I asked. He smirked again.

"Our group is called Team Shroud. It's just a little organization that helps fight against crimanals." Ricky said. It sounded pretty intresting.

"What would happen if I did join?" I asked. He smiled warmly so I smiled back at him.

"You get strong pokemon to use and you help out at the same time." Ricky said. I thought for a while again.

"Will Nick be able to join also?" I asked. Ricky scowled and looked at the sky. I wondered what I had said.

"We don't want him there. He'll only get in the way and in trouble. It's best if he just continued his work to become a Pokemon Master." Ricky said as he looked back at me, not so mad anymore. I sat up straight and watched the sky.

"I guess you're right." I said. Time passed until Ricky again turned my face to his. I blushed at his actions.

"Will you come with me?" He asked. We were both starring deeply into each other's eyes. I didn't know why but my heart was pounding. I didn't know what to say. My mouth was dry.

"I-I..." I began. I kept starring into Ricky's dark brown eyes. As I starred, my eyes wouldn't move away from his. His wouldn't either.

"Yes or no? It's as simple as that. Tell me." Ricky repeated. I knew I wanted to go but I just didn't want Nick to be alone. We were best friends and always did everything together.

"Well, I-I want to b-but..." I began. Ricky scowled again.

"But what?" He asked.

"I just worry is all." I managed to say without stuttering again.

"About what?" Ricky continued to ask. I was still blushing since he was still holding my face to his.

"About everything. My pokemon, parents, Granny, friends. What would happen if Arceus returned and Noebu wasn't here to help?" I said. Ricky and I continued to stare.

"They have Darkness. Your mom and dad will take care of the pokemon and your granny. You have nothing to worry about." He said. I felt a bit stupid for worrying so much.

"I guess I was just being dumb." I said and laughed a bit. I saw Ricky smile warmly.

"You aren't dumb. You're very intelligent from what I've seen." He said. I blushed harder at what he had said.

"T-thank you. You're very smart also." I said. I couldn't find the right words at all. Why was he making me feel this way?

"I'm not half as smart as you are." He said. I felt his hand move up to my cheek. I was now the color of a cherry.

"T-that's not true. You a-are very smart. You're smarter than even me." I managed to say. He smiled again. My blush began to fade now.

"Rebel, will you join me in my journey?" Ricky asked again. I smiled back at him.

"I think I will." I finally responded. We both smiled at each other.

"Will you join me in my group?" He asked again.

"Okay. I don't see why I wouldn't want to help." I said. I felt his hand start to move off my face.

"One last thing. Will you be my partner in this group?" He asked. I felt myself blush a little again. I bit my lower lip.

"I-I will." I responded.

His hand moved down under my chin again. I blushed when I saw that we were getting close to each other. My heart pounded in my chest. It felt like I was a human drum. I saw us slowly getting closer and closer until our lips were only millimeters away. I sensed his lips move into a smirk.

"Do you love Nick?" He asked. I found it weird that he was asking that. I blushed harder when I felt his lips moving against my own.

"Not like you think I do." I responded. His smirk grew.

"Good." He said. I was confused.

"Why?" I asked him. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I kept blushing.

"Because I'm the one who loves you." He said slowly.

I blushed harder but it disappeared when our lips met. It was a sweet and gentle kiss but still very passionate. I couldn't control my feelings any longer. I was sure of it now. I loved Ricky. There was no doubt about it. Everything that he did, all that he said. It had me crazy. Ricky and I slowly parted from each other but continued to stare into each other's eyes. He moved his hand up to my cheek and caressed it again. I blushed again slightly. Ricky saw and smirked while using his thumb to touch the spots that had turned pink.

"Pika!" Kachi yelled. My eyes widened. We both watched as Noebu was standing close to the forest growling fiercly. Ricky and I both stood and looked. Out of the bushes came Arceus growling and lunged at Noebu. Noebu dodged as Kachi used Thundershock. Ricky and I both ran to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kachi's P.O.V.

"Look out, Noebu!" I yelled as I watched Arceus tackle Noebu again. This time Noebu couldn't dodge so he was hit badly. I jumped onto Arceus and began biting him. It allowed Darkness to perform a Whirlwind. I jumped off before I was hit.

"Oh no! It's Arceus!" I heard Rebel yell as she ran to us.

"Kachi! Look out!" Jojo yelled. I turned and saw Arceus charging at me in blinding speed. I managed to dodge.

"Alright, Kachi use Voltackle! Noebu use Swift!" Rebel called. We obeyed and did just that. Derek and Becky came out also with their pokemon and Granny.

"Kaching use Thunderbolt!" Becky yelled. My mother did just that.

"Kachu use Voltackle!" Derek yelled. They combined and hit Arceus badly. Granny took out her own pokemon.

"Use Vine Whip, Venusaur!" Granny yelled. Venusaur did just that. Arceus managed to dodge and run off into the bushes. Noebu and I were about to run after him when Rebel stopped us.

"Why does Arceus keep coming here?" Ricky asked after everything had calmed down.

"It could be because he wants revenge on the Absol here." Granny said as she called her pokemon back.

"Are you guys hurt?" Rebel asked as she kneeled down to us and checked our injuries. I smiled at her. She smiled warmly back.

"I was so worried!" Jojo and Sasha both said as they ran to us with the children behind them.

"We'll have to be more careful. Arceus is starting to come back." Granny said. All of them nodded. Rebel stood and walked over to Ricky. They looked at each other then Rebel faced her parents.

"Mom? Dad? Is it okay if I went along with Ricky on his journey?" Rebel asked. My ears perked. I saw that all of us had our ears perked. Becky and Derek looked surprised but they both smiled.

"You do know that if you go along you have to help out?" Derek said. Rebel nodded.

"You can but just remember that you have to visit once in a while." Becky said. All of them smiled. I smiled secretly also. I was about to begin my journey also.


End file.
